It is desirable to deliver energy downhole to locations within a formation. Ashton et al. in a paper entitled “In Situ Heat System Stimulates Paraffinic Crude Producers in Gulf of Mexico,” in SPE Production Engineering, May 1989, p. 157-160, describes the thermal stimulation of wells in order to remove the paraffinic damage through the heat generation caused by an exothermic chemical reaction in aqueous phase. U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,993 teaches the use of a self generating nitrogen (SGN) system to reduce well hydrostatic and improve production from gas wells, with a buffering system such as sodium sulfate to control the reaction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,083 discloses the use of the SGN system for back surging and cleaning perforations downhole, wherein the reaction is controlled by adding both buffering and pH reducing agents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,262 discloses the use of SGN for the application of de-waxing crude pipelines. U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,933 discloses the use of SGN for the thermo-hydraulic control of gas hydrates.
This invention presents improved systems and methods to generate energy downhole in a controlled manner, particularly at desired locations within a formation, for the production or transmission of hydrocarbons.